


Something Old, Something New

by thewayofthetrashcompactor (BriarLily)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, I can respect that, I don't know why smut is capitalized, I guess it's really excited about the smut, Surprise Angst, and SMUT, ao3 keeps changing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLily/pseuds/thewayofthetrashcompactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey's nervous, and Kylo probably should be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Old, Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Written for May the Fourth, and posted on [tumblr](http://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/143876292148/something-old-something-new)

Rey picks at her sleeve and watches the city below blur through the window of the shuttle. This won’t be her first or last trip to the Court, but it will be her turn to speak today, and she doesn’t think she could be ready even if the trial dragged on another month. It’s already gone on for a week and she’s been there every day, watching with Leia as the justice system takes its slow toll.

She glances over at Leia, sitting next to her, looking straight ahead. She’d been the one to dress Rey today, coming to her room that morning with a dress she said she’d found from an old holo. Rey smooths the heavy purple fabric over her lap. She appreciates the gesture, she still isn’t used to having nice things to wear, and there’s something about the regal dress that makes her feel a little more assured, more confident. 

It had been nice, spending the early hours with Leia, in a way Rey hadn’t experienced before. Leia had helped her into the many layers of her outfit: the underskirt, the beaded and embroidered overdress, and the robe with sleeves long enough to fasten in the back. Leia had fastened a high metal choker around her neck, to which Rey had raised an eyebrow, and Leia had laughed. They had played with her hair, Leia mock seriously putting it up in two huge buns on the side of her head before they both agreed it wasn’t her best look. They had finally settled on a single bun in back, held in place with a gold circlet. They had chatted, forgetting for a short while the day ahead. They left just as the sky began to lighten, knowing they wouldn’t return again until after dark. 

Rey runs through the advice Leia has given her over and over again in her head as they approach the Court, absently running her fingers over the embroidery on her sleeves. Leia has been confident in what they will ask of her, Rey knows what she has to say, and she can almost believe that everything will be okay. She just has to remain objective, tell them the facts. 

She jumps at a touch to her hand and looks down to see Leia reaching out to her. She meets her eyes, tired but confident, and puts her hand in Leia’s. Leia squeezes her fingers encouragingly, and Rey squeezes back. It makes Rey’s heart ache, knowing that as much as she struggles throughout the trial, there is no way to compare to the pain Leia must be going through. They hold hands the rest of the way to the Court, watching the city come to them.

They arrive around the same as everyone else does and they exchange pleasantries as they make their way to their seats. Rey has noticed that not everyone there will speak to Leia, some have gone out of their way to avoid her, but there are a few that make a point to talking to her, and those are the ones Rey has gotten to know during the breaks between the long, long periods of sitting. 

There are the same formalities to start the day that have begun every day the past week, and Rey has taken to jiggling her leg rapidly by the time they finish. Finally, they call her to the floor and slowly, sedately, as Leia has shown her, she takes her place. 

It is a long day. Longer even than the first day, when they had read all the charges and she had been fully hit with what was at stake. Longer than the day he had been brought in, with all its bittersweet reunions. This is just one unending speech, having her accounts questioned and repeated and examined from every possible angle. 

When the day is finally called to an end, she wants to do nothing more than fall into bed and sleep for a week, but there’s still the socializing to get through. Even if it won’t change the course of the trial, Leia has pointed out that public opinion in their favor is a valuable tool. Rey stands next to Leia as someone she vaguely recognizes approaches and complements her, then begins talking to Leia about something she doesn’t understand. 

Suddenly her chest feels tight and heavy and all she can think about is that it’s not over yet, she’ll be called back again tomorrow, so she taps Leia on the arm and gestures to a side hallway. Leia looks at her worriedly, and turns as if to follow, but Rey shakes her head and smiles as best she can. Leia doesn’t look reassured, but nods and turns back to her conversation, casting glances back at her as she quickly walks away. 

Once she’s far enough away that she can barely hear the voices from the main room, Rey leans back against a wall, closing her eyes. She focuses on her breathing, going back to her basic exercises as she calms herself down. Her breaths are nearly even when she feels another presence in the hallway, one she recognizes. She waits until she can feel him in front of her before bringing her arm up and slamming into him, shoving him into the opposite wall.

“What are you doing here?” she hisses, arm against holding him across his shoulders.

“Looking for you,” Kylo answers simply. His eyes reflect the same concern as his mother’s and she is torn between exasperation and affection.

“You’re not supposed to be here!” she says, pushing against him for emphasis.

“My handler won’t even notice I’m gone,” he promises. “Besides, if he does, it’s not like they can’t find me.” He holds up his right wrist pointedly, where she knows the tracker is buried.

“Still,” she says, letting her arm slide down so her hand lays on his chest. “You shouldn’t be doing this, you want them to trust you.”

“If killing Snoke wasn't enough for them to trust me, there's not much else I can do," he says wryly. “I think their minds are pretty much made up on that count.”

She bites her lip as her eyes unexpectedly start watering. He notices immediately and wraps his arms around her, drawing her into him. "No, don't, I'm sorry," he murmurs into her hair.

She brings her arms around his waist and leans her forehead into his chest, taking a moment to remember the feel of him against her, of holding him, of him holding her. 

"I'm worried," she whispers, the sound almost lost against his shirt.

"I know," he whispers back and they stand there, holding onto each other.

Eventually she brings her arms back from around him, resting one on his chest and the other on the back of his neck, pulling his forehead down to hers. She pushes onto her toes and kisses him, desperate for the connection she has been missing for too long. He meets her eagerly, sliding his lips against hers, feeling the shape of her mouth. He pulls her even closer so they are pressed completely against each other, then his hands leave her waist to feel the rest of her. They trace along her sides, mapping her shape under the many layers of clothing. Her hands slide into his hair, dragging him to her. She can feel the slight differences in him and it breaks her heart a bit, but she puts that aside to enjoy the sensation of him.

He is greedy against her, taking from her lips like he’s trying to drown in her, and she lets him, taking back just as much from him. They can’t know when their next chance will be, and the undercurrent of desperation fuels them as they try to take in everything of each other before it can be taken away. His mouth slides down from hers and follows back along her jaw, nipping and sucking as he goes. He tries to drag along her neck, but is stopped by the choker Leia put on her. His hands come up to circle her neck, searching for a clasp and quickly become frustrated. Rey laughs breathlessly and uses her grip on his hair to drag him further down, not knowing how to undo the necklace herself and not wanting to waste the time on it. 

He spends a short time on her chest, laving the skin above her dress, then continues his path downwards. He runs his lips over her breasts and she shivers at the sensation, even through the fabric. Kneeling before her, he nuzzles into her stomach and pauses there, panting. She holds him, running her hands through his hair, head thrown against the wall, and the tears begin to threaten again. 

Perhaps sensing that, he resumes his movements, hands running down her legs to find her hem. He huffs as he flips past all her layers before finally finding her legs and she laughs quietly. His hands find their way back up her legs much more quickly, gathering fabric with them. Once at her waist, he pins her skirts against her with one arm to keep them out of his way. 

She can barely see him with all the fabric he’s holding up, but she can feel him as his other hand makes its way between her legs, yanking her underwear down. He runs his fingers along her folds, slowly opening her to him, and she shifts to accommodate him. One hand threads through his hair while the other joins his to hold back her dress. His finger slides from her entrance to her clit and she gasps, arching against him, encouraging him. He gladly continues, rubbing back and forth, leaning back slightly to watch her face. 

She meets his eyes and he grins, keeping his thumb on her clit as a finger slowly pushes against her entrance. It slides in and he pumps it into her, keeping time with the undulation of her hips. A second one joins it and she’s panting, still holding his gaze, both of them staring into each other, desperate and aching, never close enough. She gasps again, higher pitched, and he looks away, leaning in so his mouth joins his fingers. His tongue laps at where his fingers plunge into her and she closes her eyes, closing out everything but him, the way he touches her, knows her. He raises her up until she comes apart against him, then starts again, drinking her in like he’s been dying of thirst. 

When her mind has cleared slightly, she tugs on his hair and he straightens eagerly, drawn back to her mouth immediately, desperate for her taste. She meets him, reveling in the taste of him and her together. Grabbing his shoulders, she jumps, wrapping her legs around his waist and he catches her, clutching her thighs, running his fingers along the edges of her folds. Her dress is still caught around her waist, tangled between them. He pushes her against the wall and uses one hand to shove the fabric out of the way so he can grind into her. His pants are still on, the coarse fabric of the uniform rough against her sensitive skin, and she moans as she snakes a hand between them to remove the garment. He beats her to it, reaching under her to undo the fastening and shove everything aside. 

Finally he is rubbing against her, sliding against her slickness, and he groans. She pulls on his shoulders, lifting herself up just enough so he can position himself and she slides down onto him, taking him into her. They take a moment, kiss broken as they pant against each other, savoring the sensation, and then she shifts, and he gasps, and they are moving together, pouring into each other. She scrapes her nails against his shoulders, wishing it wasn’t through his shirt. He fills her completely and she clenches around him, the feeling so overwhelmingly good. He shoves her into the wall like he’s trying to sink into her and she tightens her legs around him.

They are both too desperate to draw this out and she sucks against his neck, biting down as she breaks around him. He follows her, burying his face in her shoulder. She mourns again the layers keeping them from touching completely. He is trembling and she wraps around him tighter, trying to hold him together with her arms and legs. 

Slowly, painfully, their breaths even out, both of them clinging to the moment, not wanting to face anything outside of each other. They rest their foreheads against each other, hair sticking to sweaty faces. 

His hot breath fans against her face. “You’re beautiful.”

She smiles and leans in slightly to brush her lips against his.

“Even if this dress is a hassle.” She gives a huff of laughter. He draws himself up slightly. “Today, I -” he breaks off with a strangled groan and lowers his head to press into her jaw, just above the necklace. 

They’re quiet. He needs to leave soon, should never have been away so long, and Leia will be looking for Rey eventually. 

“I love you,” she whispers.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rey's dress](http://www.padawansguide.com/padme/purple/padme_purple_promo1.jpg)


End file.
